1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frameless support for pictures and other articles, comprising generally a cover plate, a backing plate and a plurality of clips. The backing plate has parts for fixing the clips on the backing plate. The clips at one end have a hook part for engaging the edge of the support and the cover plate in use, spring arms resting against the back side of the backing plate may be designed with openings for hanging up the support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frameless supports are described in Published German Pat. Specification (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 2,421,215, describing a clip for the frameless fixing of pictures on a backing plate. The clip comprises a hook part slipped around the picture edge and the backing plate edge and having spring arms for pushing against the back plate. The clip also has a hang-up eye in its back part. The clip is joined with the backing plate and locked in position for stopping any motion in relation to the edge of the backing plate by way of an angled part going into a groove made in the backing plate parallel to its edge. In order to make certain there is enough space for putting in the wall hook between the back part of the clip and the backing plate there is a hollow running towards the backing plate in the back part of the clip between the hang-up eye and the hook part placed around the backing plate edge. For changing the picture, it is necessary for the clip which is generally stiff to be pushed out of the hollow.
A design of the same sort is given in the German Published Specification (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 2,446,630 which is different from the first-described design more specially because of the form of the spring arm made in the back part. Additionally, the design of the space for putting the nail or the like in position is different. In the case of this design, the hook has an angled portion of its back part going into a groove parallel to the edge of the backing plate.
Such mechanical designs for joining the backing plate and the spring clips have the shortcoming that it is difficult to fix together the cover plate, the backing plate and the picture with all edges in line and at the same time support all the weight of the picture. This has to be effected by the edge near the edge of the backing plate of the groove and by the angled part of the clip.
More specifically in the case of heavy picture supports of great size, that is to say, great format, the outcome of this is that it is not only the material of the backing plate but, furthermore, the material of the clip which has to be made strong and long-lasting. The material of the clip has to have certain properties because all the weight of the picture support is taken up by the edge of the angled part of the clip. If the picture is frequently changed, wearing and damaging of the edges of the groove will necessarily take place. Furthermore, the changing of the picture takes much time and trouble, because of this purpose the clips have to be pushed into the grooves and taken out of them, this only being possible with a great amount of force, often causing damage to the hands, as for example, causing broken fingernails. Furthermore, there is the danger of loss of the clips which are taken out of position separately. Furthermore, the grooves must run as far as the edges of the clip yielding an unpleasant aesthetic effect.